


Chills

by banshee_in_the_dark



Series: Lazy Lover Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pack Bonding, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, kira is a huge fangirl, sleepover, sorta - Freeform, the girls have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Kira have a sleepover. Too bad Lydia can't seem to stop thinking about Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Just two things before you read this chapter. First, I want to thank everyone who's reading this. Your comments here and the huge support this series is getting on tumblr seriously overwhelms me. I wrote the first part for stydia week more than a month ago and I was not expecting you guys to be so into it. Seriously, I hit like a three years long dry spell where I didn't write a single word and practically jumped back in, you can imagine I was less than confident about my skills... But you guys have been awesome and so supportive and it means the world to me, truly. I love you all so much!  
> About this chapter, I'm shaking things up a bit *cue manic laughter*. I had a ton of fun writing Kira so hopefully you'll enjoy that :D

_Her body slumps against the cold tiled wall as the lukewarm water sluices over her skin and Lydia clings to the soap holder like a lifeline. Her legs have lost the steely steadiness gained through years of figure skating lessons and she’s this close to sagging bonelessly and collapsing on the floor. The only things holding her upright is her firm determination and Stiles’ hands on the inside of her thighs keeping her open for him._

_He tilts his head back from his position kneeling between her legs, his gaze searing into her. His thumb strokes random circles on the curve where her hipbone and leg meet and a helpless rush of heat swallows her, making her mewl and moan restlessly._

_“Patience Lydia,” he licks his lips and delves back in…_

She snaps back to reality with a jolt, blushing and shaking her head in an effort to clear the fog of desire the memories of that morning evoked. She sneaks a glance at Kira, but for a were-fox with supposedly enhanced senses she doesn’t look like she has an inkling that Lydia is quite helplessly turned on by thoughts of Stiles Stilinski. In fact, she is sticking her tongue out and concentrating on painting her toenails a bright orange that looks shockingly good on her. Lydia turns her attention back to her own nails, picking up the file forgotten on her lap and going at them with it.

Their girls’ night in turned out so good they decided to turn it into a full-fledged sleepover. They’ve watched The Notebook, which in Lydia’s opinion was a prerequisite to every girl-bonding activity, ordered pizza, ransacked Kira’s closet and weeded it of every item Lydia deemed unworthy, gotten facials and sneaked a bottle of wine from the basement. And talked, which was the point of the whole night. While they were undoubtedly part of Scott’s pack and forever linked by the event of the last month, they didn’t really know each other so a major bonding session was in order.

Kira approached her with the idea the day before, when Lydia called her to see if she knew where Stiles was and why he wasn’t answering his phone, and Lydia, who at the moment had more pressing matters at hand, didn’t give her a straight answer. But after she found Stiles and things err, _worked out_ between them, she’d lain in his arms and actually thought it was a really good idea to spend some time with Kira.

Allison is gone and Lydia’s heart will always be with her, but she has to move on with her life. Allison liked Kira, she would’ve wanted them to be friends.

And Lydia quickly found Kira was incredibly easy to be friends with. Once the initial awkwardness wore off, they were cuddling under a blanket and bawling their eyes out as the titles of The Notebook rolled and picking chips from their respective cleavages and subsequently eating them. Kira told her everything about living in New York and her friends there and Lydia filled her in on what her life had been like before supernatural creatures took over nearly every aspect of her life. As the conversation progressed, with the help of two generous glasses of red wine and a pint of cookie dough ice cream, they touched on the feelings of betrayal Kira felt toward her parents for having lied to her all her life and coping with the fact that her life-expectancy stretches out for many years longer than humans and that she’ll probably outlive any relationship she forms; Lydia talked about Jackson, about how she dumbed herself down for him but being unable to not love him even though their relationship brought up the worst of both them and she knew it. She also talks about Allison, about the happy times and all the things she loved about her. Lydia inevitably gets teary at one point so Kira just gives a hug and she pulls herself together and suggests they do their nails next. This is not a night to be sad and she refuses to spoil their night by crying.

“So I’ve been talking with Malia a bit,” Kira says, the cautious glance she throws in Lydia’s way belying her offhand tone. “I know what being the new girl is like so I figured, you know.”

Lydia’s lips curl in an apologetic smile. It’s obvious Kira thinks she’s not going to be exactly welcoming of Malia as part of the group, which goes to show how much Kira still doesn’t know of her. Not too long ago, Allison was the new girl and Lydia extended her friendship easily to her. Why wouldn’t she do the same for Malia? Especially considering she’s in a disadvantageous position, being thrown into a completely different life to the one she was used to, one where supernatural creatures and supernatural dangers are the norm at that, not to mention the fact that she’s Peter’s child and if anyone knows what it’s like to be under his thumb, it’s Lydia. She can relate and sympathize with her at the very least.

But it says a lot about Kira too, and how she’s upfront and honest and doesn’t apologize for doing what she thinks is the right thing even if it gets people angry with her. Lydia really likes her.

“That was very nice of you,” her smile is brighter now. She may have lost Allison, and she’s sure the pain won’t fade easy or at all, but she’s gained a loyal friend in Kira and she’s grateful. “Especially considering she tried to eat you once,” she jokes, throwing a discarded cotton ball stinking of nail polish remover at her which Kira effortlessly bats away. “How is she doing with school and everything?”

Kira visually perks up seeing that Lydia isn’t going to flip out on her for being friendly with Malia. “Surprisingly good,” a cute little frown lines her forehead. “I thought maybe school would be hard for her _considering,_ but whatever… maybe she’s super smart or something,” Lydia hums absentmindedly as she uncaps a lavender polish and carefully swipes the brush over her thumbnail. “She’s been asking about Stiles a lot.”

Lydia falters, her usually steady hand failing her completely and making a mess of her manicure. Her head slowly, warily lifts until she’s looking at Kira straight in the eye, keeping her gaze guarded. The other girl gives her a sympathetic smile and shrugs her slender shoulders ruefully. A blush spreads over her ivory complexion. “She implied something had happened between her and Stiles when they were in Eichen House.”

Lydia’s stomach drops. Well, she promised Stiles they’d get confirmation as to whether or not he’d slept with Malia, and this is about as close to that as they can get without actually asking the girl in question, which would make every party involved uncomfortable beyond measure. Now they know. And while she’s been hoping against hope that it had all been in his head, that their first time together was also _his_  first time, it doesn’t change how she feels about Stiles in the least. It bothers her, yes, but how absurd is that when she’s had so many sexual partners? Her relationship record is less than stellar but it _is_ prolific and she has no right to judge Stiles for what he did when they weren’t together or be upset about it. No right at all.

Doesn’t mean she doesn’t have the visceral urge to claw Malia’s face off and punch Stiles in the throat when she thinks about it though. But as the civilized, classy, gently-bred young lady she is, Lydia can and will get over it. She has far more important things going on in her life, good things that make her feel happy and loved. Why cling to petty jealousy? Stiles is hers, he wants her and he’s having a hard enough time as it is beating himself up over something that happened when he was at a particularly low point. He doesn’t need her to be bitter about it and frankly she doesn’t either.

_"Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you like this? You have no idea how much I want you.”_

The memory of Stiles’ words from this morning crash into her assaulting her senses. His voice, soft as dark velvet rings in her hears as if he was whispering to her right now.  Heat rakes through her in powerful waves when she remembers how he proceeded to show her the truth in his words. The ghost of his fingers and tongue makes her skin break out in feverish chills. He teased her with his words and his tongue alike, opening her carefully for his exploration, telling her exactly what he was going to do her next, making her crazy until she felt she would crawl out of her skin and all but crumbled in the shower tile floor… Lydia wiggles uncomfortably, clenching her thighs together and feeling her pussy pulse with the vivid memory of Stiles’ touch.

“I told her you two were a thing.”

Once again, Lydia snaps back from her daydream. “You did,” she croaks, her voice sounding grating in her ears. She clears her throat noncommittally and settles more comfortable against the headboard. Kira gives her a funny look buy says nothing. “How did you know Stiles and I are together?”

Kira’s face breaks into a brazen smile. “I didn’t. You just confirmed it,” she does a little victory dance, involuntarily Lydia is sure, sitting there cross-legged on the bed. “I always got that vibe from you guys anyway, you’ve just been more obvious about it lately. Besides,” she arches her brow teasingly. “That giant hickey under your chin you tried to cover with makeup? Didn’t really do a good job for it I’m afraid.”

Lydia’s hand flies to her throat, fingers curling to press against the purple and blue mark hidden under a layer of concealer. The spot is incredibly sensitive to her touch and the sting takes her back to the moment Stiles bit down there, suckling and nibbling until his mark was firmly planted for all to see. _“I’d want to mark you. Would you let me?”_  he’d asked her over the phone and she’d said yes. _Yes yes yes_...

Her breath catches and a rush of wetness pools at her core. Dammit. How can he turn her on like this when he’s not even in the same room?

“Yeah –well,” she clears her throat again and wills her blush to disappear. Kira smirks knowingly and giggles. “It’s a recent development, to be honest.”

“How did that happen?” pedicure done and forgotten, Kira hugs her legs to her chest and rests her head on her knees. “I mean, I know you guys were really close…”

Lydia ducks her head as a smile tugs at the corners of her lips. “He’s always kind of been there… even when I was horrible to him,” her smile turns self-deprecating. “It took me a long time to see him for who he really is. Almost too long,” she mutters more to herself, her brow knitting delicately, but Kira picks up on it.

“But now you see him, and that’s what matters,” she reaches and pats Lydia’s knee reassuringly.

“Now I can’t stop thinking about him,” she admits and laughs easily, foolishly, because really the things she feels for Stiles are new and lovely and right, and she never wants to hide that.

Kira awws. “Is he really sleeping at your place? Scott mentioned something…”

Lydia worries her lower lip and coyly lowers her eyes. “Yes?” she admits. Kira bounces excitedly on her place and Lydia hides her embarrassment burying her face in her hands. “I swear it was completely platonic and innocent–”

“Until it wasn’t,” Kira cuts in with a sly smile.

“Yeah, basically.”

They both break out in gasping bursts of laughter until tears gather in their eyes.

“Who made the first move?” Kira scoots closer, her face-splitting grin making her look like the most adorable dork. “I need to know because of reasons.”

Lydia snorts a laugh and rolls her eyes, amused. “If you must know… it was Stiles.”

Kira’s eyes widen comically and her jaw drops, her lips shaping a perfect “o”. Apparently she was not expecting that.

“Really? Do tell.”

Lydia can’t contain her shiver as she remembers that first night. “I couldn’t sleep,” she starts, subconsciously twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. “So he offered to _relax_  me.”

“OH MY _GOD_ ,” Kira reels back with so much excitement she nearly falls off the bed. “He actually said that? I never thought he was so bold.”

“He was more than bold, he was _good_ ,” Lydia gushes. “I think I screamed? I’m not even sure, I was _out_  of it.”

“So did you two…?” she waggles her delicately arched eyebrows suggestively.

Lydia shakes her head and nibbles on the tender skin of her thumb, a ghastly habit she falls back to when she’s feeling self-conscious. “His hands are quite skilled and that’s all I’m going to say on the subject,” she states smiling covertly as Kira’s arms flail wildly up in the air and she throws her head back laughing.

“I’m never going to be able to keep a straight face when looking at Stiles again. Just resisting the urge of shaking his hand and congratulating him is going to be a struggle for me.”

“Kira!” Lydia laughs and whacks her teasingly with a throw pillow.

“I’m also going to live vicariously through you so please, do give me every detail you feel comfortable sharing,” she says earnestly. “My sex life is nonexistent and my past experiences were somewhat disappointing so I need all the help I can get.”

“Well, if you and Scott are heading in the right direction I can promise you that’s going to improve greatly.”

“We’ll see,” Kira shrugs ducking her head. “Now’s not the right time.”

Lydia nods heavily, feeling the mood starting to change. It’s not the right time because Allison died and Scott is mourning and Kira respects that. Lydia doesn’t know what she would do if she was in their shoes. Being closer to Stiles, their relationship shifting from friends to lovers and something else, something great, is significantly helping her through her grief, but Kira and Scott’s situation is exponentially different. She feels terrible for them.

In an effort to get back to the easy lightness they were sharing just moments ago, Lydia braces herself for the embarrassment and hugs a pillow to her chest. “Yesterday we made love for the first time,” she says softly. Kira perks up and smiles gently, grateful that they’re not going to delve further into her feelings for Scott and where they’re heading. “We were so crazy we totally forgot the Sheriff had a security camera installed in Stiles’ room to check up on him when he’s away.”

“No,” Kira gasps, horror struck. “Please tell me he didn’t.”

Lydia’s face scrunches up and she nods slowly. Kira breaks in hysterical laughter. “He didn’t even say anything, just marched into Stiles’ bedroom when we were catching up on homework later that day and ripped the thing off the wall.” Kira’s amusement only intensifies and Lydia joins in, crumbling on the bed until she’s flat on her back and gasping for air.

“Okay, but I’m assuming it was worth it?” Kira asks stretching her legs in front of her and leaning back on her hands, taking deep breaths to even her breathing.

“Oh, yeah,” Lydia admits, unrepentant. “Especially the second time. We built a blanket fort,” she supplies and Kira nods approvingly.

“Did you spend the night at his place?”

“No,” she groans. “My mom wanted me back home. I don’t get it, she likes Stiles far more than she ever liked Jackson or Aiden but she totally freaked out when she saw us cuddling one morning and now she doesn’t want us to spend the night together.”

“Was this after Stiles _relaxed_  you and made you scream your pretty little head off?”

“Yeah…”

“And how thin are the walls of your house?”

Lydia groans again, muffling the sound with a pillow. “So what you’re saying is that both my mom and Stiles’ dad have in a way been privy to our intimate moments.”

“And you’re kinda screwed? Yeah,” Kira flops down next to Lydia and bumps their shoulders together. “But hey, at least you’re having mind-blowing, fantastic sex.”

Lydia pries the pillow off her face and gives Kira a serious look. “He sneaked up on me in the shower today,” she says. “I was minding my own business washing my hair and then BAM in comes Stiles and he was so,” she gestures wildly with her hands, unable to come up with an apt description.

_He licks at the droplets of water pooled at the hollow of her neck, his cool fingers stroking gently up her arms a stark contrast to her heated skin, a product of her steaming shower. “Good morning,” he whispers against her skin. “How did you sleep last night?”_

_She shivers and Stiles gently cups her full breast in his hands, thumbs coming to rub lazy circles over her nipples. “Lonely. I missed you,” much as she enjoys being the sole focus of his attention, remaining a passive party is not an option when a wet, naked Stiles is pressing against her. She puts her hands at work raking her nails down the sides of his lean, toned waist before she splays her fingers and runs her open palms down his abdomen._

_His hips jerk involuntarily when she makes contact with his hardness and with a smile she places an open mouthed kiss over his heart._

_Stiles cups her head and hauls her lips to his in a toe-curling kiss. “I missed you too,” he breathes the words into her mouth, then plants a quick kiss there and proceeds to lick and nip on the line of her neck and the curve of her collarbone all the way down to the mounds of her breasts where his tongue twirls random patterns on the sensitized skin._

“That’s cute, if a little creepy,” Kira’s voice snaps Lydia back. “I don’t know what I do if a guy walked in on me showering,” she ponders, pursing her lips in a contemplative look. “Probably punch him in the throat or something… Tell me your mom wasn’t around this time or I swear I’ll need therapy.”

“She was meeting a friend for lunch,” which was a good thing now that she thinks about it because her bathroom echoes.

“So what did he do?”

“He helped me wash,” she bites her lip, her eyes unseeing as the memory washes over her.

_Stiles picks the pink shower ball from its designated hook on the wall and lathers it with a generous amount of her lavender scented shower gel. He gives Lydia a nudge and she turns around presenting her back to him. He sneaks an arm around her waist, bracing her against him as he bathes her gently._

_The warm spray of the shower washes off the suds and his hands travel south, finding her dripping and opening her tenderly, tearing whimpers from her._

“Aww. Did he scrub your back?” Kira asks. “I used to love it when I was little and my mom would scrub my back. We had this loofah thingy–”

Lydia checks out of the conversation as Kira rambles about her shower habits, gaze unfocused as she relives the highlights of this morning’s wet fun.

_"You’re so beautiful Lyds.”_

_He places a kiss over her pubic bone and moves slowly, maddeningly slowly farther south until his kisses pepper her outer lips and the tip of his tongue darts out of his mouth and traces her slit. He opens her with his thumbs revealing her swollen pink folds and her enlarged clit peaking under its hood, everything glistening with wetness that has nothing to do with her being in the shower._

_His first swipe is tentative but sends her moaning and mewling nonetheless. “Jesus Lydia,” he groans, locking his eyes with hers. “You taste delicious.”_

_He settles a nice rhythm, alternating between careful strokes, running the flat of his tongue over her pussy from bottom to top, and flicking her clit with the tip, drawing it between his lips to suck it and nibble on it, until she’s shaking and whimpering and about ready to crawl out of her skin if he doesn’t push her off the edge._

_“Patience, Lydia,” Stiles smirks up at her and the vision of him kneeling before her, holding her up with his big hands keeping her pussy open for his sweet exploration, licking his lips, is almost enough to make her come. Almost._

_Her sex pulses, clenches around an emptiness that she only wants him to fill, and she slump, sliding a few inches down against the tiled wall. “Please Stiles. Don’t make me beg.”_

_“But you are kind of begging,” one of his long fingers teases her entrance and slowly pushes in. She doesn’t time to enjoy it, to relish on the fact that a part of him is inside her where she needs him the most, before it’s gone, and really, she could_ cry _right now. But it quickly slides back in, this time accompanied by another finger, reaching as deep inside as they go her before curling up._

_She jerks and nearly slips on the wet floor. “Hold still,” Stiles warns her in between laving at her folds around his fingers. “I don’t want you to fall off and hurt yourself.” His fingers push in and out of her steadily for a few seconds, massaging the knot of nerves inside her. “I’m almost done,” he tells her, reassures her really, before sucking hard on her clit._

_His words drive her crazy, and she presses her hips shamelessly against his face. God, what has she gotten herself into? Stiles Stilinski will be the cause of her untimely demise, she’s sure._

_She grips the soap holder tighter, her knuckles turning white with the effort and her moans turn into screams when his thrust speed up, hitting every spot inside her she knows she has and a few others she had no knowledge of before now._

_“Come on, Lydia,” he growls, her clit firmly clasped between his teeth._

_One more push, one more swipe of his tongue and she’s gone. The need fisted in the belly uncurls and she soars, letting out a stream of screams that echo in the walls of her bathroom. Heat beats through her and Lydia is mildly aware of Stiles’ strong arms winding around her waist and lowering her to the floor to rest on his lap._

“Lydia? Are you listening?” Kira waves her hand in front of Lydia’s face and she jerks up to a sitting position, her heart beating erratically against her ribcage.

“Yeah, sorry, I think I just dozed off for a sec?” she runs a hand through her hair, nails digging at her scalp as she tries to pull herself together. “What were you saying?”

“I was asking you if you wanted to watch another movie before turning in,” Kira narrows her eyes suspiciously, taking in her uneven breathing and the blush extending from her cheeks to her neck. “Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Lydia curls her lips downward and dusts nonexistent lint from her pajama pants, thighs rubbing together restlessly. “Actually I just need to use the bathroom. Why don’t you pop in a movie I’ll be right back.”

With that, Lydia makes her way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Once she hears the door click close, Kira dives for her cellphone and dials the first number in her speed-dial.

"Scott listen to me very carefully,” she says in a rush before he even says hello. “They're together!” Pause. “Yes, I’m sure,” she huffs, rolling her eyes. “She _confirmed_  it okay? THIS IS NOT A DRILL— Don’t tell me to calm down,” Kira whisper shouts, glancing hurriedly at the door. “I have been waiting for this for so long— what do you mean I’ve only know them for two months? What’s that got to do with anything?” she listens to him, lips pursed and eyebrows arched so high they nearly disappear in her hairline. “Okay, first of all I’m the one who introduced you to the concept of shipping so I don’t appreciate you telling me I’m overreacting. And secondly, I can hear you jumping all over your room so can’t we –yes you are!” she grins widely as he denies her accusations and alternatingly gushes about how happy he is friends are finally together. “Also, and if you breathe a word of this I swear I will hurt you, but your buddy Stiles is apparently a sex god so –Oh shit! I think I hear her coming. Bye!” she buries her phone under her pillow and strikes a pose that is meant to look relaxed and unassuming but fails miserably. “So how’bout that movie?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know, I am a slave to your comments lol


End file.
